


A Collection of Shorts

by Cryllia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, I'm Sorry, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/pseuds/Cryllia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole helps his friends.  Sort of.<br/>I have no excuses, but I do offer an apology.  I'm a bad person and this is a terrible pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Shorts

A quiet morning at Skyhold.  Everything was right.  No one had anywhere to be today, not even Scout Harding, and that was for the best really.  They all needed a break.  Cole had decided it should be so, and so he had made it so.  It was simple.  The only question was....what _do_ you do with so many breeches?


End file.
